24 Listopada 2007
TVP 1 05:40 Sukces - odc. 11/36; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Sukces - odc. 12/36; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Był taki dzień - 24 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Dotknij życia - Martwy sezon; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Waldemar Karwat; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Nowy Testament - Życie Łazarza; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Kuchcikowo-gotowanie na ekranie - Małe co nieco-przekąski; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Siódme niebo - Własne zdanie; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 140; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Zwierzęta świata - Zadziwiające życie bezkręgowców cz.2 - Bliskie związki - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Podróżnik - Życie i Śmierć w Puri; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Smaki i kolory jesieni; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Czy leci z nami pilot?; komedia kraj prod.USA (1980); reż.:Jerry Zucker, David Zucker, Jim Abrahams; wyk.:Robert Hays, Julie Hagerty, Lloyd Bridges, Peter Graves, Leslie Nielsen; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Przebojowa noc; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Sąsiedzi - Futro z norek; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 10. urodziny Klanu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Magiczne drzewo odc.6 - Połykacze książek; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Andrzej Maleszka; wyk.:Filip Fabiś, Mateusz Chorowski, Arek Glensk, Izabela Dąbrowska, Marcin Sztabiński, Piotr Gąsowski, Władysław Grzywna, Jacek Zawada, Paulina Brzęczek, Kasia Górska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress - txt - str.777 17:25 Śmiechu warte; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Faceci do wzięcia - Fortuna bilą się toczy; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Serwis TV - program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Znoś to pogodnie; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda - txt - str.777 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Władcy ognia - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Irlandia, Wielka Brytania, USA (2002); reż.:Rob Bowman; wyk.:Christian Bale, Matthew McConaughey, Izabella Scorupco; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Przebojowa noc - cz. 1; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Przebojowa noc - cz. 2; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Męska rzecz... - Życzenie śmierci; dramat kraj prod.USA (1974); reż.:Michael Winner; wyk.:Charles Bronson, Hope Lange, Wincent Gardenia, Olympia Dukakis, Jeff Goldblum; Dozwolone od lat 18 00:55 Kino nocnych marków - Życie zaczyna się po czterdziestce; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Alexis Lecaye; wyk.:Bruno Wolkowich, Charlotte Kady, Isabelle Gelinas, Jean-Michel Tinivelli; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Laissez - passer; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2002); reż.:Bertrand Tavernier; wyk.:Jacques Gamblin, Denis Podalykes, Charlotte Kady, Marie Desgranges; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Był taki dzień - 24 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:20 Sennik polski; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 06:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 12; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Pudełko"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 536; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09:25, 10:25 i Pogoda: 8:55, 10:00; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Przepustka do życia ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Kochamy papierosy - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Na dobre i na złe odc.307 - Motocykliści; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 95; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:23 Święta wojna - Hanys Cola ; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - txt - str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy odc.899 - Zakochanie to nie grzech; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Smaczne Go!; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Na wyłączność; wywiad; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:50 Pogoda; STEREO 19:00 Europa da się lubić - Faux Pas ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - Scena Dobrego Humoru - Kabaret pod Wyrwigroszem - "Nie dla idiotów"; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Malina TV ; program satyryczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Panorama; STEREO 21:50 Pogoda; STEREO 21:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 22:05 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Linia życia; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Joel Schuhmacher; wyk.:William Baldwin, Kimberly Scott, Oliver Platt, Hope Davies, Kiefer Sutherland; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Bezimienni; film fabularny kraj prod.Hiszpania (1999); reż.:Jaume Balaguero; wyk.:Jessica del Pozo, Karra Elejalde, Jordi Dauder; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:45 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny; STEREO 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Rzeszów 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10; Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:11, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności, Info Polska 2007 08:00 Kalejdoskop, Info Polska 2007 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Magazyn katolicki, Info 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:51 Pogoda; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda; STEREO 10:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 16/16 - Nie święci garnki lepią; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:44 Pogoda; STEREO 12:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Etniczne klimaty - Etniczne Klimaty; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:46 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:01 Biznes tydzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Rok w ogrodzie, Info 17:17 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:57 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Stal Stalowa Wola - Znicz Jarosław, Koszykówka 20:01 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:52 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności, Info Polska 2007 22:00 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia, Dokument 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:31 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Gala boksu zawodowego - Los Angeles (Los Angeles) kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO 00:41 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:08 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:21 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:39 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:04 Serwis info; STEREO 02:29 Pogoda; STEREO 02:32 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:58 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot - program muzyczny 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (527) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 06.45 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07.15 Power Rangers (519) - serial SF 07.45 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08.15 Dotyk anioła (59) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.15 Pasjonaci - magazyn 09.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (269): W spirali pozwów - serial komediowy, Polska 10.45 Między ziemią a niebem - komedia, USA 2002 12.45 Czarodziejki (76) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.45 Dom nie do pomania 14.45 Się kręci - program rozr. 15.15 Finał Fotomodeis Poland 2007 16.45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 2 - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Dzień kangura - program rozr. 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.30 Mamuśki (29) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 Jak oni śpiewają - rozr. 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.30 Snajper - thriller, USA 1992 00.45 Czarownice z Salem - dramat, USA 1996 03.20 Nagroda gwarantowana 04.20 Nocne randki 04.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.15 Telesklep 08.00 Automaniak max - program motoryzacyjny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinamy 11.30 Hela w opałach 3 (38): Wieczór w operze - serial komediowy, Polska 12.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.50 You Can Dance - Po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 15.35 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery (10) - serial komediowy, Polska 17.15 Akademia Policyjna 6: Operacja "Chaos" - komedia, USA 1989 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Niania 5 (72): Eksperyment z jajem - serial komediowy, Polska 20.35 Kryminalni 7 (87): Nagroda - serial kryminalny, Polska 21.40 Miss Agent 2: Uzbrojona I urocza - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2005 00.05 Ucieczka z Los Angeles - film SF, USA 1996 02.10 Telesklep 02.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.50 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.10 VIP: London CalIing - magazyn kulturalno-rozryvvkowy 06.35 Gram.tv 07.00 V-max 07.30 Ręce, które leczą 08.00 Kasa na bank - teletumiej 09.00 Dekoratonia - mag. wnętrzarski 09.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Irlandii 10.30 V-max 11.00 Gram.tv 11.30 Big Brother 4.1: Prosto z domu 12.00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 13.05 Wzór (39, 40) - serial krym., USA 15.00 Siatkówka: CEV ChaIIenge: mecz Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna - Luka Bar 17.00 Czaszka Hitlera - film dok. 18.05 WIelkie Happy Hour - program rozr. 19.05 Zamiana żon - reality show 20.05 Moja macocha jest kosmitką - komedia SF, USA 1988 22.20 Big Brother 4.1: Show (1) - reality show 23.00 Big Brother 4.1: Show (2) 23.50 Jula ma dwóch kochanków - film obyczajowy, USA 1991 01.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.15 Big Brother 4.1: Show (1) 02.45 Big Brother 4.1: Show (2) 03.30 MetaIIica 2003 - koncert 04.15 TV Market 04.35 Lingo 05.25 Drogówka - magazyn poIicyjny 05.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 955; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 956; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 957; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 958; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 959; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Porozmawiaj z Haliną; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Sto minut wakacji - odc. 4; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Zwierzowiec - Zanim weźmiesz... Gady i płazy ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Himba-życie bez wody; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Duże dzieci ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy odc.885 - Tajemnica rodzinna; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Tatarski smak ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 61; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe odc.300 - Miłość o zmierzchu; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Elżbieta i Jakub Święciccy; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Świat na ziarnku piasku; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Sposób na Alcybiadesa - odc. 3; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Nie tylko o... 17:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 My w Finlandii - Polacy w krainie Muminków; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 515; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Wielka perła; serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Ranczo odc.12 - Honor gminy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Rozmowa z ... - Grażyną Plebanek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Kieślowski w kinie - Amator; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Małgorzata Ząbkowska, Ewa Pokas, Stefan Czyżewski, Jerzy Nowak, Tadeusz Bradecki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Duże dzieci ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 515; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Wielka perła; serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ranczo odc.12 - Honor gminy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 My w Finlandii - Polacy w krainie Muminków; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 61; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy odc.885 - Tajemnica rodzinna; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Kieślowski w kinie - Amator; dramat obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVN 7 05:30 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Wyścig po kasę 09:15 Nikita - serial sensacyjny Kanada 1997 10:15 Nikita - serial sensacyjny Kanada 1997 11:10 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 9/24 USA 2003 11:40 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 10/24 USA 2003 12:10 Była sobie Gwiazdka - film rodzinny reż. Tibor Takacs, wyk. Kathy Ireland, John Dye, Mary Donnelly Haskell, Michael Gilden USA 2000 14:05 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 14:40 Patrol - serial sensacyjny odc. 13/13 USA 2000 15:35 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 16:40 K-9: Prywatny detektyw - komedia reż. Richard J. Lewis, wyk. James Belushi, Gary Basaraba, Kim Huffman, Jody Racicot USA 2002 18:40 You can dance - kulisy 19:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 16/22 reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, USA 2000 20:10 Joe Black - film obyczajowy reż. Martin Brest, wyk. Brad Pitt, Anthony Hopkins, Claire Forlani, Jake Weber USA 1998 23:50 Ojciec chrzestny II - film sensacyjny reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Al Pacino, Diane Keaton, Robert De Niro, Robert Duvall USA 1974 03:30 Detektyw Monk - serial sensacyjny odc. 15/16 reż. Dean Parisot, USA 2002 Polsat Sport 07:00 Puchar Świata w siatkówce mężczyzn: Hiszpania - USA 09:10 Puchar Świata w siatkówce mężczyzn: Hiszpania - Brazylia 11:20 Puchar Świata w siatkówce mężczyzn: Bułgaria - USA 13:30 Puchar Świata w siatkówce mężczyzn: Brazylia - Bułgaria 14:40 na żywo CEV Challenge: Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna - Luka Bar 17:00 Puchar Świata w siatkówce mężczyzn: Japonia - Rosja 17:50 na żywo w HD: Polska Liga Koszykówki 20:00 Puchar Świata w siatkówce mężczyzn: Brazylia - Bułgaria 22:00 Konfrontacje Sztuk Walki z Warszawy TVN 24 06:25 Serwis sportowy 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:32 Serwis sportowy 06:40 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:40 Firma - magazyn 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 17:40 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:02 Supermeteo 00:10 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:30 Pogoda 00:35 Serwis sportowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Supermeteo 01:10 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:25 Serwis sportowy 01:30 Serwis informacyjny 01:55 Pogoda 02:00 Skrót filmowy 02:02 Supermeteo 02:10 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 03:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 03:30 Supermeteo 03:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 04:00 Serwis sportowy 04:05 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:00 Supermeteo 05:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy TVN Turbo 06:00 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 07:00 Telesklep 08:00 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 08:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 09:30 Test 300 - magazyn 10:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny odc. 84 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:30 Mechanik - magazyn 14:00 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Test 300 - magazyn 15:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 15:30 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 16:00 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 16:30 Automundial - nowości motoryzacyjne na rynku europejskim 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 17:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny odc. 84 18:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:30 Mechanik - magazyn 20:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 20:30 Turbo kamera - magazyn 21:00 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 22:30 Fotomania - jak fotografować - magazyn 22:45 De Lux 8 minut - wielki świat luksusowych samochodów 23:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 23:30 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Telesklep 01:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 02:00 Test 300 - magazyn 02:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 03:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 04:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 04:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 08:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 08:30 Historia Kościoła katolickiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 09:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 52 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 10:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 91 USA 1985 11:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 92 USA 1985 12:00 Garbie znowu w trasie - komedia reż. Robert Stevenson, wyk. Helen Hayes, Ken Berry, Stefanie Powers, John McIntire USA 1974 14:00 Na zawsze razem - komediodramat reż. Richard Friedman, wyk. Bryan Burke, Diane Ladd, Rachel Ticotin, Michelle Trachtenberg USA 2000 16:00 Star Trek: Zaginiony prom - serial SF odc. 16 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 17:00 Star Trek: Chłopięca zabawa - serial SF odc. 17 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 18:00 Paczka - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 reż. Piotr Jaworski, Polska 2007 18:30 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Temat numer 1 - program publicystyczny 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 20:00 Stracone zachody miłości - komedia muzyczna reż. Kenneth Branagh, wyk. Kenneth Branagh, Alessandro Nivola, Alicia Silverstone, Matthew Lillard Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:35 Robocop: Demolka - serial SF odc. 4 ost. reż. Julian Grant, Kanada 2000 01:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 01:30 Historia Kościoła katolickiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 02:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 02:30 Temat numer 1 - program publicystyczny 03:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 92 USA 1985 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Ratatuja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 08:10 Dania w pół godziny: Dania dla wybrednych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 08:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 08:55 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak pieczony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 09:20 Słodki drań 2: Barokowa beza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 09:50 Na słodko 3: Masło orzechowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 10:15 Delia na zimę: Zimowe owoce morza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4/12 10:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 11:15 Para w kuchni 2: Kanapki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Ben O'Donoghue i Paul Merrett - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 12:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 12:45 Zabawa w gotowanie: Ratatuja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 12:55 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 13:45 Martha 2: Rosie Perez - talk show odc. 60 14:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Kotlety schabowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 14:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 12 15:45 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 6 16:15 Jamie w domu 2: Królik i dziczyzna - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 16:45 Przepis na sukces: Producenci sera i restauracja z owocami morza - serial dokumentalny odc. 21 17:05 Sposób na przyjęcie: Interaktywne przyjęcie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 11 17:30 Para w kuchni 2: Wina na co dzień - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 18:00 Antony w Maroku: Sałatki - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 4 18:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Makarony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 19:00 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 1 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Suflet serowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 20:00 Figle: Nick Watt: Owoce z kremem śmietankowym i karmelem z pistacjami - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/10 20:10 Ainsley rusza w plener: Argentyna - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 6 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: Interaktywne przyjęcie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 11 21:05 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 21:30 Sobota w kuchni: John Torode i Mary Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Irlandii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 22:35 Kuchnia - film obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. Kieron J. Walsh, wyk. Eddie Izzard, James Young, Stuart Bowman, Frank Gallagher Wlk. Brytania 2006 00:15 Szef kuchni!: Jamajskie smaki - serial komediowy odc. 6 Wlk. Brytania 1993 00:50 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 01:15 Surfing po menu 3: Noosa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3/24 01:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 02:10 Przepis na sukces: Producenci sera i restauracja z owocami morza - serial dokumentalny odc. 21 02:35 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 1 03:30 Para w kuchni 2: Wina na co dzień - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 04:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 04:25 Słodki drań: Podwieczorek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 04:55 Przepis na sukces: Producenci sera i restauracja z owocami morza - serial dokumentalny odc. 21 05:20 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 1 Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:25 Pierścień i róża - baśń filmowa reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Katarzyna Figura, Stefan Każuro, Katarzyna Cygan, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Wanda Dembek, Ewa Kuculis, Ludwik Benoit Polska 1986 09:15 Gwiezdne wojny: Imperium kontratakuje - film SF reż. Irvin Kershner, wyk. Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Billy Dee Williams, Anthony Daniels, Frank Oz, David Prowse USA 1980 11:30 Piłka nożna. Inteligencja zbiorowa - film dokumentalny reż. Jean-Christophe Ribot, wyk. Francja 2006 12:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Wielkie czasopisma - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 reż. Irene Angelico, Abbey Neidik, wyk. Kanada 2006 14:05 Premiera Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 reż. Marilyn Higgins, USA 2006 14:40 Wyścig marzeń - dramat biograficzny reż. John Gatins, wyk. Kurt Russell, Dakota Fanning, Elisabeth Shue, Kris Kristofferson USA 2005 16:35 Prawdziwa historia - dramat przygodowy reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Aaron Murphy, Iain Rea, Tessa Mitchell USA/Nowa Zelandia 2005 18:50 Czwarta wojna - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Roy Scheider, Jürgen Prochnow, Harry Dean Stanton, Tim Reid, Lara Harris, Dale Dye, Bill MacDonald USA 1989 20:25 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Inter Mediolan - Atalanta Bergamo 22:40 Teoria chaosu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Tony Giglio, wyk. Jason Statham, Ryan Phillippe, Wesley Snipes, Henry Czerny USA/Kanada/Wlk. Brytania 2005 00:30 Miłuj sąsiadkę swoją - thriller reż. Paul Schneider, wyk. Alexandra Paul, Shannon Lawson, Gary Hudson, Ksenia Solo Kanada 2006 02:00 Omen IV: Przebudzenie - horror reż. Dominique Othenin-Girard, Jorge Montesi, wyk. Faye Grant, Michael Woods, Michael Larner, Asia Vieura USA 1991 03:35 Incydent - film sensacyjny reż. Jonathan Mostow, wyk. Kurt Russell, J.T. Walsh, Kathleen Quinlan, M.C. Gainey USA 1997 05:10 Szczęśliwy dzień - komedia romantyczna reż. Michael Hoffman, wyk. Michelle Pfeiffer, George Clooney, Mae Whitman, Alex D. Linz USA 1996 Canal + Film 07:00 Dziewczyny z drużyny 3 - komedia reż. Steve Rash, wyk. Hayden Panettiere, Solange Knowles, Marcy Rylan, Gus Carr USA 2006 08:40 Wielkie czasopisma - film dokumentalny odc. 1 reż. Irene Angelico, Abbey Neidik, wyk. Kanada 2006 09:35 2DTV - serial animowany odc. 6 reż. Tim Searle, Wlk. Brytania 2001 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Eureka: Zakładnicy - serial SF odc. 12 USA 2006 10:55 Dziecko szczęścia - komedia reż. Sławomir Kryński, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, Marek Cichucki, Monika Bolly, Piotruś Walczewski, Zofia Czerwińska, Bożena Dykiel, Bogdan Baer Polska 1991 12:40 Tort ze śniegu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Marc Evans, wyk. Alan Rickman, Sigourney Weaver, Carrie-Anne Moss, Emily Hampshire Wlk. Brytania/Kanada 2006 14:30 Deser Zmiana ról - film krótkometrażowy 14:50 Ja, ty i on - komedia reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, wyk. Owen Wilson, Kate Hudson, Matt Dillon, Michael Douglas USA 2006 16:40 Lot 93 - dramat sensacyjny reż. Paul Greengrass, wyk. J.J. Johnson, Gary Commock, Polly Adams, Opal Alladin Francja/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 18:30 John Tucker musi odejść - komedia romantyczna reż. Betty Thomas, wyk. Jesse Metcalfe, Brittany Snow, Ashanti, Sophia Bush USA 2006 20:00 Firma - CIA - miniserial sensacyjny odc. 1/3 reż. Mikael Salomon, USA 2007 21:35 Drużba - komedia reż. Malcolm D. Lee, wyk. Taye Diggs, Morris Chestnut, Nia Long, Monica Calhouh USA 1999 23:35 Underworld: Evolution - thriller SF reż. Len Wiseman, wyk. Kate Beckinsale, Scott Speedman, Bill Nighy, Michael Sheen USA 2006 01:20 Cząstki elementarne - dramat obyczajowy reż. Oskar Roehler, wyk. Moritz Bleibtreu, Christian Ulmen, Martina Gedeck, Franka Potente Niemcy 2006 03:10 Biznes - film sensacyjny reż. Nick Love, wyk. Danny Dyer, Tamer Hassan, Geoff Bell, Georgina Chapman Wlk. Brytania 2005 04:45 Czas, który pozostał - dramat obyczajowy reż. François Ozon, wyk. Melvil Poupaud, Jeanne Moreau, Valeria Bruni Tedeschi, Daniel Duval Francja 2005 Canal + Sport 06:00 Chiński boom: Partyjne igrzyska - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 reż. William Cobban, Neil Docherty, Kanada/Francja/Niemcy 2006 07:00 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 07:40 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 08:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Górnik Zabrze - Widzew Łódź 10:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 10:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz Boston Celtics - Los Angeles Lakers 13:00 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 13:40 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Newcastle United - FC Liverpool 15:45 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 16:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Kolporter Korona Kielce - KGHM Zagłębie Lubin 18:15 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Stade Rennes - Olympique Lyon 20:10 1 na 1: Marcin Zając - magazyn sportowy 20:30 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 21:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Newcastle United - FC Liverpool 02:00 Piłka nożna Premiership Plus - magazyn ligi angielskiej 03:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Stade Rennes - Olympique Lyon 05:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska HBO 06:00 Mały miś polarny 2: Tajemnicza wyspa - film animowany reż. Piet de Rycker, Thilo Rothkirch, wyk. Maximilian Artajo, Céline Vogt, Leander Wolf, Anke Engelke Niemcy 2005 07:25 Pies, który czynił cuda - film familijny reż. Craig Clyde, wyk. Alana Austin, Kasey Clyde, Heather Burton, Patricia Billum USA 2003 08:50 Miłość do wynajęcia - komedia romantyczna reż. Shane Edelman, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Jim Piddock, Ken Marino, Martita Roca USA/ Kolumbia 2005 10:30 Przygoda Felicity - film familijny reż. Nadia Tass, wyk. Shailene Woodley, Marcia Gay Harden, Robinne Fanfair, David Gardner USA 2005 11:55 Mały Manhattan - komedia romantyczna reż. Mark Levin, wyk. Josh Hutcherson, Charlie Ray, Bradley Whitford, Cynthia Nixon USA 2005 13:25 Przed metą - dramat biograficzny reż. Robert Towne, wyk. Billy Crudup, Donald Sutherland, Monica Potter, Jeremy Sisto USA 1998 15:25 xXx 2: Następny poziom - film sensacyjny reż. Lee Tamahori, wyk. Ice Cube, Samuel L. Jackson, Willem Dafoe, Scott Speedman USA 2005 17:05 Ciasteczko - komedia romantyczna reż. Nisha Ganatra, wyk. Heather Graham, David Sutcliffe, Taye Diggs, Sandra Oh Kanada/USA 2005 18:40 Zakochane święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Neri Parenti, wyk. Massimo Boldi, Christian De Sica, Danny DeVito, Anna Maria Barbera Włochy 2004 20:25 Historia przemocy - thriller reż. David Cronenberg, wyk. Viggo Mortensen, Maria Bello, Ed Harris, William Hurt Niemcy/USA 2005 22:00 Bez cenzury. Premiera Show biznes: Droga na Broadway - film dokumentalny reż. Dori Berinstein, wyk. USA 2007 23:45 Wyspa - thriller SF reż. Michael Bay, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Scarlett Johansson, Djimon Hounsou, Sean Bean USA 2005 02:00 Graves End - thriller reż. James Marlowe, wyk. Eric Roberts, Steven Williams, Daniel Roebuck, Valerie Mikita USA 2004 03:35 Ponura tajemnica - horror reż. Marc S. Grenier, wyk. William Baldwin, Jodi Lyn O'Keefe, Brenda James, Charlie Rhindress Kanada 2003 05:20 Na planie - magazyn filmowy HBO 2 06:00 Poddaj się, Dorotko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Charles McDougall, wyk. Alexa Davalos, Lauren German, Josh Hopkins, Ron Christopher Jones USA 2006 07:25 Zapomnienie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Moss, wyk. Roberta Maxwell, Paul Hecht, Aidan Devine, Catherine Burdon Kanada 2002 08:55 Czerwone drzwi - komediodramat reż. Georgia Lee, wyk. Tzi Ma, Jacqueline Kim, Elaine Kao, Freda Foh Shen USA 2005 10:25 Moja bar micwa - komedia reż. Scott Marshall, wyk. Jami Gertz, Daryl Hannah, Garry Marshall, Jeremy Piven USA 2006 11:55 Split 7-10 - komedia reż. Tommy Reid, wyk. Ross Patterson, Tara Reid, Clayne Crawford, Ray Wise USA 2007 13:30 Weiser - dramat psychologiczny reż. Wojciech Marczewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Krystyna Janda, Marian Opania, Andrzej Basiukiewicz Polska/ Niemcy/ Szwajcaria 2000 15:10 Grzanie ławy - komedia reż. Dennis Dugan, wyk. Rob Schneider, David Spade, Jon Heder, Jon Lovitz USA 2006 16:35 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw - komedia reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Jim Carrey, Téa Leoni, Alec Baldwin, Richard Jenkins USA 2005 18:05 Z ust do ust - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Kevin Costner, Shirley MacLaine, Mark Ruffalo USA 2005 19:40 Mały miś polarny 2: Tajemnicza wyspa - film animowany reż. Piet de Rycker, Thilo Rothkirch, wyk. Maximilian Artajo, Céline Vogt, Leander Wolf, Anke Engelke Niemcy 2005 21:00 Babcisynek - komedia reż. Nicholaus Goossen, wyk. Linda Cardellini, Allen Covert, Peter Dante, Shirley Jones USA 2006 22:30 Kiedy dzwoni nieznajomy - horror reż. Simon West, wyk. Tommy Flanagan, Camilla Belle, Katie Cassidy, Tessa Thompson USA 2006 23:55 Żona na zamówienie - komedia reż. Huck Botko, Andrew Gurland, wyk. Eugenia Yuan, Adrian Martinez, Andrew Gurland, Deborah Teng USA 2004 01:25 Trzymaj się z daleka - thriller reż. Stu Pollard, wyk. Gil Bellows, Jennifer Westfeldt, Christian Kane, Kim Raver USA 2005 02:55 Faceci w korkach - komedia reż. Paul Mercier, wyk. Shaun Elebert, Brendan Gleeson, Domhnall Gleeson, David Herlihy Irlandia 2006 04:25 Gregoir Moulin przeciw ludzkości - komedia reż. Artus de Penguern, wyk. Artus de Penguern, Pascale Arbillot, Élisabeth Vitali, Antoine Duléry Francja 2001 HBO Comedy 10:00 Randka z o.o. - serial komediowy odc. 6 reż. Guy Shalem, Richard Day, Wlk. Brytania 2006 10:25 Witamy w Szwajcarii - komedia reż. Léa Fazer, wyk. Vincent Perez, Emmanuelle Devos, Denis Podalydes, Walo Lüönd Francja/Szwajcaria 2004 12:15 Wyznania panny młodej - komedia reż. Douglas Barr, wyk. Shannon Elizabeth, Eddie McClintock, Alan Van Sprang, Carolyn Scott USA 2005 13:45 Żona mojego partnera - komedia kryminalna reż. Philippe de Chauveron, wyk. Jean Dujardin, Pascal Elbé, Caterina Murino, François Levantal Francja 2005 15:15 Witamy w Szwajcarii - komedia reż. Léa Fazer, wyk. Vincent Perez, Emmanuelle Devos, Denis Podalydes, Walo Lüönd Francja/Szwajcaria 2004 17:00 Wyznania panny młodej - komedia reż. Douglas Barr, wyk. Shannon Elizabeth, Eddie McClintock, Alan Van Sprang, Carolyn Scott USA 2005 18:30 Żona mojego partnera - komedia kryminalna reż. Philippe de Chauveron, wyk. Jean Dujardin, Pascal Elbé, Caterina Murino, François Levantal Francja 2005 20:00 Premiera Gang Wielkiej Stopy - komedia przygodowa reż. Tim Skousen, wyk. Jeremy Sumpter, Justin Long, Carl Weathers, Rob Pinkston USA 2006 21:30 Premiera Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 197 22:00 Zielony zawrót głowy - komedia obyczajowa reż. Paul Fox, wyk. Paulo Costanzo, Steph Song, JR Bourne, Aidan Devine Kanada 2006 23:35 Miss agent - komedia sensacyjna reż. Donald Petrie, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Benjamin Bratt, Michael Caine, Candice Bergen USA 2000 01:20 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 197 01:50 Randka na moście - komedia romantyczna reż. Eric Schaeffer, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Eric Schaeffer, Ben Stiller, Elle Macpherson USA 1996 Cinemax 06:00 Bez złych intencji - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Paul Newman, Sally Field, Bob Balaban, Melinda Dillon USA 1981 07:55 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Ashton Kutcher - magazyn filmowy 08:25 Radosne Purim - komedia reż. Christopher Guest, wyk. Jennifer Coolidge, Parker Posey, Harry Shearer, Christopher Guest USA 2006 09:50 Suita kalifornijska - komedia reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Jane Fonda, Maggie Smith, Alan Alda, Elaine May USA 1978 11:30 Peggy Sue wyszła za mąż - komedia obyczajowa reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Nicolas Cage, Barry Miller, Catherine Hicks, Joan Allen, Kevin J. O'Connor, Jim Carrey USA 1986 13:10 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Komedie romantyczne - magazyn filmowy 13:35 Najlepszy kumpel Pana Boga - komedia reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Mario Pitillo, Greg Kinnear, Laurie Metcalf, Maria Pitillo USA 1996 15:25 Jaśminowe kobiety - dramat obyczajowy reż. Yong Hou, wyk. Ziyi Zhang, Joan Chen, Wen Jiang, Ye Liu Chiny 2004 17:35 Bez złych intencji - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Paul Newman, Sally Field, Bob Balaban, Melinda Dillon USA 1981 19:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Joaquin Phoenix - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Sobotnia premiera Czas na rewanż - komedia romantyczna reż. Bruce McCulloch, wyk. Ray Liotta, Glenne Headly, Shaun Sipos, Rachel Blanchard USA/Kanada 2006 22:00 Zakazany owoc Atrakcyjna pani mecenas - film erotyczny reż. Michel Bernini, wyk. Veronica Carso, Milly D'Abbraccio, Margareth Deli, Mike Foster Włochy 2002 23:45 Powódź - film sensacyjny reż. Mikael Salomon, wyk. Morgan Freeman, Christian Slater, Randy Quaid, Minnie Driver USA 1998 01:20 Kobiety kontra mężczyźni - komedia reż. Chazz Palminteri, wyk. Joe Mantegna, Christine Lahti, Paul Reiser, Glenne Headly USA 2002 02:50 W mroku - thriller reż. Jannik Johansen, wyk. Nikolaj Lie Kaas, Nicolas Bro, Larke Winther Andersen, Laura Drasbak Dania 2005 04:55 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Robert Zemeckis - magazyn filmowy 05:20 W blasku Hollywood 2: Jeff Bridges - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 2 06:00 Luksusowy samochód - dramat obyczajowy reż. Chao Wang, wyk. He Huang, Yiqing Li, Yuan Tian, Youcai Wu Chiny/Francja 2006 07:30 Aniołki Charliego - serial kryminalny USA 1976 08:45 Tacy byliśmy - melodramat reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Barbra Streisand, Robert Redford, Patrick O'Neal, James Woods USA 1973 10:40 W blasku Hollywood 2: Matt Damon - magazyn filmowy 11:10 Dziewczyna na pożegnanie - komedia romantyczna reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Marsha Mason, Richard Dreyfuss, Quinn Cummings, Paul Benedict USA 1977 13:05 Ostatni smok - film przygodowy reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Dennis Quaid, David Thewlis, Pete Postlethwaite, Dina Meyer, Julie Christie USA 1996 14:45 Wimbledon - komedia romantyczna reż. Richard Loncraine, wyk. Kirsten Dunst, Paul Bettany, Eleanor Bron, Kyle Hyde USA/ Francja 2004 16:25 Pan Przeciętny - komedia romantyczna reż. Pierre-Paul Renders, wyk. Khalid Maadour, Caroline Dhavernas, Chantal Lauby, Gilbert Melki Belgia/Francja/Luksemburg/Kanada/Niemcy 2006 18:00 Tacy byliśmy - melodramat reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Barbra Streisand, Robert Redford, Patrick O'Neal, James Woods USA 1973 20:00 Dni chwały - dramat wojenny reż. Rachid Bouchareb, wyk. Jamel Debbouze, Samy Naceri, Roschdy Zem, Sami Bouajila Algieria/Francja/Belgia 2006 22:00 W poszukiwaniu siebie - komedia reż. Bruno Herbulot, wyk. Fabrice Luchini, François Cluzet, Elsa Zylberstein, Amira Casar Francja 2005 23:35 Ścigani - film sensacyjny reż. Kevin Hooks, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Stephen Baldwin, Will Patton, Robert John Burke USA 1996 01:10 Ritz - komedia reż. Richard Lester, wyk. Jack Weston, Rita Moreno, Jerry Stiller, Kaye Ballard Wlk. Brytania 1976 02:40 Braterstwo - western reż. Jean-Claude La Marre, wyk. David Carradine, Gabriel Casseus, Antwon Tanner, Kenya Moore USA 2005 04:05 Seks, kłamstwa i kasety wideo - film obyczajowy reż. Steven Soderbergh, wyk. Andie MacDowell, James Spader, Peter Gallagher, Laura San Giacomo USA 1989 Ale kino! 08:00 Człowiek z przeszłością - thriller reż. Jacques Tourneur, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Jane Greer, Kirk Douglas, Rhonda Fleming USA 1947 09:45 Jack Błyskawica - western komediowy reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Paul Hogan, Cuba Gooding Jr., Beverly D'Angelo, Kamala Lopez-Dawson Australia 1994 11:30 ale krótkie! Z przymrużeniem oka - filmy krótkometrażowe 12:10 Best - dramat biograficzny reż. Mary McGuckian, wyk. John Lynch, Ian Bannen, Jerome Flynn, Ian Hart Wlk. Brytania 2000 14:05 Amelia - komedia romantyczna reż. Jean-Pierre Jeunet, wyk. Audrey Tautou, Mathieu Kassovitz, Yolande Moreau, Artus de Penguern Francja 2001 16:15 Poirot: Przygoda Johnniego Waverly'ego - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 17:15 Poirot: Dwadzieścia cztery kosy - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 18:15 Żeby zakwitł - film krótkometrażowy 18:30 Szklanką po łapkach - komedia reż. Rick Friedberg, wyk. Leslie Nielsen, Nicollette Sheridan, Charles Durning, Marcia Gay Harden USA 1996 20:00 Ślepy tor - dramat sensacyjny reż. James Gray, wyk. Mark Wahlberg, Joaquin Phoenix, Charlize Theron, James Caan USA 1999 22:00 Inna Beatrycze - thriller reż. Michael Radford, wyk. Asia Argento, Rupert Everett, Jared Harris, Jonathan Rhys Meyers Włochy/USA/Wlk. Brytania 1998 23:40 Resident Evil - horror SF reż. Paul Anderson, wyk. Milla Jovovich, Michelle Rodrigez, Eric Mabius, James Purefoy USA 2002 01:25 P.S. - komediodramat reż. Dylan Kidd, wyk. Laura Linney, Topher Grace, Gabriel Byrne, Marcia Gay Harden USA 2004 03:05 Historia kina: Wielka Brytania - film dokumentalny Kino Polska 06:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50 06:05 PKF 49/53 06:25 PKF 47B/59 06:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60 06:45 PKF 47B/60 06:55 PKF 47B/68 07:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70 07:15 PKF 46B/72 07:35 PKF 46B/78 07:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80 07:55 PKF 47A/80 08:15 PKF 48/88 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Miotła i ptak - film animowany 08:40 Bajki Mały artysta - film animowany 08:50 Bajki Leśni ogrodnicy - film animowany 09:00 Rodzina do kina 09:10 Rodzina do kina Podróże Pana Kleksa: Wysłannicy Bajdocji - film przygodowy odc. 1/2 reż. Krzysztof Gradowski, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Małgorzata Ostrowska, Henryk Bista, Leon Niemczyk Polska 1985 10:40 Wielka miłość Balzaka 10:45 Wielka miłość Balzaka Wypowiedź 10:50 Wielka miłość Balzaka Wielka miłość Balzaka: Wyzwolony - serial biograficzny odc. 7 ost. reż. Wojciech Solarz, Polska/Francja 1973 11:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 12:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Komentarz: Jacek Fedorowicz 12:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Rozmowy kontrolowane - komedia reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Stanisław Tym, Irena Kwiatkowska, Alina Janowska, Krzysztof Kowalewski Polska 1990 14:05 Seans w Iluzjonie 14:10 Seans w Iluzjonie Kronika PAT Doroczny obchód powstania listopadowego w Warszawie 14:40 Seans w Iluzjonie Córka generała Pankratowa - dramat historyczny reż. Mieczysław Znamierowski, wyk. Nora Ney, Stanisław Grolicki, Kazimierz Junosza-Stępowski, Aleksander Żabczyński Polska 1934 16:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 16:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Fetysz - komedia obyczajowa reż. Krzysztof Wojciechowski, wyk. Jan Prochyra, Ludwik Benoit, Agata Kryska-Ziętek, Ewa Ziętek Polska 1984 17:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie 17:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie Test pilota Pirxa - film SF reż. Marek Piestrak, wyk. Siergiej Desnitski, Bolesław Abart, Władimir Iwaszow, Aleksander Kajdanowski Polska/ ZSRR 1978 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie PKF 31A/69 19:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie PKF 7/89 20:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 20:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Kingsajz - komedia reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Jacek Chmielnik, Jerzy Stuhr, Katarzyna Figura, Grzegorz Heromiński, Joachim Lamża, Maciej Kozłowski, Jan Machulski Polska 1987 22:20 Seans sensacji 22:30 Seans sensacji Prywatne śledztwo - dramat sensacyjny reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Roman Wilhelmi, Jan Peszek, Janusz Bukowski, Piotr Dejmek Polska 1986 00:10 KinOFFteka - akademia artystów 00:20 KinOFFteka - akademia artystów Życie 1.0 - film animowany 00:40 KinOFFteka - akademia artystów Teddy's nightmare - film animowany 00:50 KinOFFteka - akademia artystów Zapałka - etiuda filmowa reż. Daniel Zduńczyk, wyk. Małgorzata Rudnicka Polska 2006 00:55 KinOFFteka - akademia artystów Siołek - etiuda filmowa reż. Anna Pankiewicz, wyk. Polska 2007 01:05 Seans sensacji 01:15 Seans sensacji Na całość - film sensacyjny reż. Franciszek Trzeciak, wyk. Andrzej Krucz, Robert Inglot, Andrzej Żółkiewski, Zdzisław Kuźniar Polska 1986 02:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii 02:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii Męskie sprawy - dramat historyczny reż. Jan Kidawa-Błoński, wyk. Karolina Czernicka, Jerzy Bińczycki, Maciej Robakiewicz, Dorota Stalińska Polska/Czechosłowacja 1988 04:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii Powstanie wielkopolskie - film dokumentalny reż. Krystyna Dobrowolska, wyk. Polska 1971 05:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Jurewicz 05:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Jurewicz Wypowiedź: Jan Jurewicz 05:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Jurewicz Przeklęta ziemia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ryszard Czekała, wyk. Polska 1983 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Wielki i włochaty - komedia reż. Philip Spink, wyk. Robert Burke, Trevor Jones, Greg Thirloway, Richard Thomas USA 1998 08:00 Blackbeard - film przygodowy odc. 1/2 reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Angus Macfadyen, Mark Umbers, Richard Chamberlain, Stacy Keach USA 2006 10:00 Frankie i Hazel - komedia reż. JoBeth Williams, wyk. Mischa Barton, Ingrid Uribe, Richard Yniguez, Anthony Marquez USA 2000 12:00 Blackbeard - film przygodowy odc. 1/2 reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Angus Macfadyen, Mark Umbers, Richard Chamberlain, Stacy Keach USA 2006 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 16:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 183 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 17:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 184 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 20:00 Miłości wieczna radość - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Landon Jr., wyk. Erin Cottrell, Logan Bartholomew, Frank McRae, William Morgan Sheppard USA 2006 22:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 1987 00:00 Domniemanie - thriller reż. George Mendeluk, wyk. Sean Allan, Chandra Berg, Jay Brazeau, Rhonda Dent Kanada 2006 02:00 Morderstwo przy Rue Morgue - film kryminalny reż. Jeannot Szwarc, wyk. George C. Scott, Rebecca De Mornay, Ian McShane, Neil Dickson USA 1986 04:00 Wielki i włochaty - komedia reż. Philip Spink, wyk. Robert Burke, Trevor Jones, Greg Thirloway, Richard Thomas USA 1998 Comedy Central 07:00 Cybill - serial odc. 101 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 07:25 Cybill - serial odc. 102 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 07:50 Cybill - serial odc. 103 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 08:15 Cybill - serial odc. 104 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 08:40 Cybill - serial odc. 105 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 204 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 205 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 206 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 325 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 401 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 520 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:40 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 521 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 522 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 312 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 313 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:20 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 207 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 208 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 402 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 403 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 404 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 523 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 524 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:15 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 306 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:40 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 307 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:05 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 308 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 314 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 17:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 315 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:15 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 110 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 18:40 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 111 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 19:05 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 112 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 19:35 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 107 20:30 Trafiony - Zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 104 21:00 Lody na patyku 4 - film reż. Boaz Davidson, wyk. Jonathan Sagall, Zachi Noy, Menashe Warshavsky, Yftach Katzur, Shmuel Eiser, Bea Fiedler, Sonja Martin, Devora Bakon Izrael/RFN 1982 22:25 South Park - serial animowany odc. 713 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:50 South Park - serial animowany odc. 714 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:15 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 107 23:40 The Daily Show - dziennik niecodziennych wiadomości 00:30 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 202 01:15 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 305 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 01:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 306 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 307 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 220 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:00 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 218 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 219 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 AXN 06:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 50 Australia 2001 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 51 Australia 2001 08:00 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 09:00 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 10:00 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2005 11:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2005 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 50 Australia 2001 13:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 51 Australia 2001 14:00 Medium - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2005 15:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 16:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 17:00 Poszukiwani 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA/Kanada 2003 18:00 Poszukiwani 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA/Kanada 2003 19:00 Medium - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2005 20:00 Łowcy koszmarów - serial SF odc. 9 USA 2001 21:00 Wilk - horror reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Michelle Pfeiffer, James Spader, Kate Nelligan USA 1994 23:20 Poszukiwani 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA/Kanada 2003 00:20 Poszukiwani 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA/Kanada 2003 01:20 Wilk - horror reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Michelle Pfeiffer, James Spader, Kate Nelligan USA 1994 03:40 Łowcy koszmarów - serial SF odc. 9 USA 2001 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 155 Australia 2001 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA 1993 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2000 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 21 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 22 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 155 Australia 2001 18:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA 1993 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2000 20:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 21 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 22 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 19 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 23:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 20 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 00:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA 1993 01:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2000 02:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 19 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 03:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 20 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 13 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 11:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 1 USA 1987 12:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 2 USA 1987 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1987 14:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 4 USA 1987 15:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1987 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 6 USA 1987 17:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1987 18:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1987 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1987 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1987 21:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 11 USA 1987 22:00 Pociąg widmo - horror SF reż. Turi Meyer, wyk. Barry Corbin, Todd Bridges, Steven Brand, Kellie Brothersen USA 2005 23:40 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 13 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:30 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 14 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 01:20 Pociąg widmo - horror SF reż. Turi Meyer, wyk. Barry Corbin, Todd Bridges, Steven Brand, Kellie Brothersen USA 2005 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Czysta nauka: Gniewne niebo - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 07:30 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 08:00 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 17 08:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 18 09:00 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 19 09:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 20 10:00 Przyczyny epidemii: Zabójca w pokoju 911 - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Przyczyny epidemii: Zagadka z Filadelfii - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Nowa Kaledonia - serial przyrodniczy 13:00 Pandy wielkie z gór Qinling - film przyrodniczy 14:00 Śladami ptaka moa - film dokumentalny 15:00 Szósty zmysł zwierząt - film dokumentalny 16:00 Na ratunek: Atak bombowy w Brighton - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Na ratunek: Lawina - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Na ratunek: Oblężenie irańskiej ambasady w Londynie - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Premiera Za kulisami: Karnawał w Rio - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Za kulisami: Korea Północna z ukrycia - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Za kulisami: Strefa śmierci w Iraku - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Bractwo Aryjskie - film dokumentalny 23:00 Najgroźniejszy narkotyk - film dokumentalny 00:00 Najgroźniejszy gang Ameryki - film dokumentalny 01:00 Jak przeżyć w więzieniu? - film dokumentalny 02:00 Za kulisami: Korea Północna z ukrycia - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Za kulisami: Strefa śmierci w Iraku - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Bractwo Aryjskie - film dokumentalny 05:00 Najgroźniejszy narkotyk - film dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 08:55 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Storm Hawks - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Foster's 60 - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Aloha, Scooby-Doo - film animowany reż. Tim Maltby, wyk. USA 2005 21:00 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Na kiteboardzie nad wyspą - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Rekord na rolkach w pionie - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Broń przyszłości: Podmuch przyszłości - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Bracia Ludolf - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 10:00 Superjazda: Z wielkim hukiem - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Podrasowane ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Na kiteboardzie nad wyspą - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Rekord na rolkach w pionie - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Broń przyszłości: Podmuch przyszłości - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Śmiercionośna słoma - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 17:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Argentyna - wielkie przetasowania - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Peavey 1 - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 21:00 Budowle przyszłości: Konstrukcje XXI wieku - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 23:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 00:00 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 00:30 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 01:00 Wojny na stadionach: Argentyna - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Kulisy tragedii: Spustoszenie na pustyni - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: Lexus LS400 - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: Lexus LS400 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Goryl - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 Planete 05:45 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 5/13 06:15 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 11/13 06:45 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 12/13 07:15 Dobry zły grizzly - film dokumentalny 08:10 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 13 ost. 08:40 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 1/13 09:10 Amerykańskie lotnictwo wojskowe - film dokumentalny 10:15 Ginące cywilizacje: Pomakowie z Tracji - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/15 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta To nie czary!: Wody mineralne - program popularnonaukowy odc. 9/20 11:45 To nie czary!: Roślinna odyseja - program popularnonaukowy odc. 7/20 12:15 Ginące cywilizacje: Meksykańscy Indianie - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/15 13:10 Otyłe narzeczone - film dokumentalny 14:10 Ginące cywilizacje: Ainu z Hokkaido - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/15 15:10 Ginące cywilizacje: Ludzie jaguary z gór - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/15 16:10 Wietnam. Droga do piekła: Wkrótce wojna! - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. 17:10 Tango. Słodka gorycz rozstania - film dokumentalny 18:40 Ginące cywilizacje: Dogoni z Mali - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/15 19:40 J. Edgar Hoover. Amerykański Wielki Brat - film dokumentalny 20:45 Premiera. Portrety Objawienie Ala Frankena - film dokumentalny 22:20 Piekło dla najlepszych przyjaciół - film dokumentalny 23:25 Murderball. Gra o życie - film dokumentalny 00:55 Premiera. Seans Planete Nestor i zapomniane ofiary - film dokumentalny 02:20 Ginące cywilizacje: Lud Ciang z Syczuanu - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/15 03:15 Voodoo: Ofiary - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/5 03:45 Voodoo: Opętani - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/5 Fox Life 08:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 1, Nowy Will USA 1998 08:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 2, Mniejsze zło USA 1998 09:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 12, Dziewczyna ze złamanym sercem reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 4, Zdobycz dnia USA 2003 11:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 13, Romantyczna oferta USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 14, Lekcja gotowania USA 1998 12:00 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 8, Po godzinach Francja 2006 12:55 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 9, Cztery święta dziękczynienia i pogrzeb Francja 2006 13:45 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 10, Kto jest szefem Francja 2006 14:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 3, Dziwne związki USA 1998 15:05 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 4, Kłopotliwa dziewczyna USA 1998 15:30 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 19, Wieczór gier Australia 1997 16:25 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 20, Złe wiadomości Australia 1997 17:20 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 42, Podsumowanie tygodnia reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 18:15 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 5, Bogowie i potwory reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 19:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 23, Hostessa USA 2003 19:35 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 24, Rozdanie nagród Cześć 1 USA 2003 20:05 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 11, Pocałunki reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 12, Wszystko będzie dobrze reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 13, Uroki wojny reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:45 Dirt - serial, dramat odc. 8, Ukryte przedmioty reż. Matthew Michael, USA 2007 23:40 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 3, Sztuka separacji USA 2007 00:35 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 3, Okup USA 2006 01:35 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 2, Sekretarki USA 02:00 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 3, Latanie USA 02:25 Opowieści miłosne - reality show odc. 1 Eurosport 08:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Piłka nożna Inside Euro 2008 09:30 Saneczkarstwo Zawody Pucharu Świata w Calgary - 2. przejazd kobiet 10:30 Biegi narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Beitostolen (Norwegia) - bieg na 10 km stylem dowolnym kobiet 11:45 Saneczkarstwo Zawody Pucharu Świata w Calgary - 2. przejazd kobiet 12:30 Biegi narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Beitostolen (Norwegia) - bieg na 15 km stylem dowolnym mężczyzn 14:00 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 15:00 Futsal Mistrzostwa Europy w Portugalii: Mecz półfinałowy 16:00 Biegi narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Beitostolen (Norwegia) - bieg na 10 km stylem dowolnym kobiet 17:00 Biegi narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Beitostolen (Norwegia) - bieg na 15 km stylem dowolnym mężczyzn 18:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Panoramie - 1. przejazd giganta kobiet 19:00 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 19:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lake Louise (Kanada) - zjazd mężczyzn 21:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Panoramie - 2. przejazd giganta kobiet 22:00 Watts Prime - magazyn sportowy 22:30 Timbersport Mistrzostwa Świata w Oberstdorfie 23:00 Saneczkarstwo Zawody Pucharu Świata w Calgary - 1. przejazd mężczyzn 00:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 00:15 Saneczkarstwo Zawody Pucharu Świata w Calgary - 2. przejazd kobiet 00:30 Saneczkarstwo Zawody Pucharu Świata w Calgary - 2. przejazd mężczyzn 01:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 01:45 Watts - magazyn sportowy MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 11:30 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 MTV Vaults Justin Timberlake - reportaż o wokaliście 14:30 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 15:00 MTV za kulisami teledysku: SexyBack Justina Timberlake'a - jak się kręci teledyski 15:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 16:00 MTV za kulisami teledysku: 50 Cent & Justin Timberlake & Timbaland: Ayo technology - jak się kręci teledyski 16:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 Dziennik z EMA Snoop Dogga 17:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 18:00 Wzgórza Hollywood - reality show 18:30 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 19:30 Rock Life - serial dokumentalny 20:00 X - Effect 20:30 Living on the Edge - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 21:30 Sons of Butcher - serial animowany 22:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 22:30 Demolka - antyodpicowywanie 23:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 23:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00:00 Pięść mistrza Zen - reality show 00:30 Strutter - talk show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 13:00 VIVA Comet 2007 - relacja z rozdania nagród VIVY 15:30 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 18:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 18:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 19:30 Hajsometr 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 22:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:50 Filadelfijska opowieść - komedia obyczajowa reż. George Cukor, wyk. Katharine Hepburn, Cary Grant, James Stewart, Ruth Hussey USA 1940 08:40 Katharine Hepburn: Wszystko o sobie - film dokumentalny reż. David Heeley, wyk. Katharine Hepburn, Dorothy Arzner, Lauren Bacall, John Beal USA 1993 09:55 Przygody Hucka Finna - film przygodowy reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Tony Randall, Eddie Hodges, Archie Moore, Patty McCormack USA 1960 11:40 Pani Soffel - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gillian Armstrong, wyk. Diane Keaton, Mel Gibson, Matthew Modine, Edward Herrmann USA 1984 14:00 Wielka ucieczka - film wojenny reż. John Sturges, wyk. Steve McQueen, James Garner, Richard Attenborough, James Donald, Charles Bronson, Donald Pleasence, James Coburn USA 1963 16:55 Zdrada - dramat wojenny reż. Gottfried Reinhardt, wyk. Clark Gable, Lana Turner, Victor Mature, Louis Calhern USA 1954 18:45 Szarża lekkiej brygady - dramat historyczny reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Errol Flynn, Olivia de Havilland, Patric Knowles, Henry Stephenson USA 1936 21:00 Tylko dla orłów - film wojenny reż. Brian G. Hutton, wyk. Richard Burton, Clint Eastwood, Mary Ure, Michael Horden USA 1968 23:30 Ścieżki chwały - dramat wojenny reż. Stanley Kubrick, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Ralph Meeker, Adolphe Menjou, George Macready USA 1957 01:00 Szarża lekkiej brygady - dramat historyczny reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Errol Flynn, Olivia de Havilland, Patric Knowles, Henry Stephenson USA 1936 03:00 Tylko dla orłów - film wojenny reż. Brian G. Hutton, wyk. Richard Burton, Clint Eastwood, Mary Ure, Michael Horden USA 1968 05:30 Czarny legion - dramat kryminalny reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Dick Foran, Erin O'Brien-Moore, Ann Sheridan USA 1937 Zone Europa 08:00 Niech żyje czcigodna pani! - dramat reż. Ermanno Olmi, wyk. Marco Esposito, Simona Brandalise, Stefania Busarello, Simone Dalla Rasa Włochy 1987 09:55 Przemiana - dramat reż. Waleri Fokin, wyk. Jewgienij Mironow, Igor Kwasza, Tatjana Lawrowa, Awangard Leontjew, Natalja Szwets Rosja 2002 11:30 Rok 1984 - dramat futurystyczny reż. Michael Radford, wyk. John Hurt, Richard Burton, Suzanna Hamilton, Cyril Cusack USA/Wlk. Brytania 1984 13:25 Wspaniała rzecz - komedia, romans reż. Hettie MacDonald, wyk. Linda Henry, Meera Syal, Glen Berry, Martin Walsh, Steven M. Martin, Scott Neal, Tameka Empson, Andrew Fraser, Ben Daniels, John Savage, Julie Smith, Jeillo Edwards Wielka Brytania 1996 15:05 Kemping Europa - komedia reż. András Szöke, Mária Dobos, György Pálos, wyk. Sándor Badár, János Horváth, András Szöke, Gábor Ferenczi, Péter Forgács, Gábor Harsai, Ágnes Kovács, József K. Berényi, Yasar Meral, Sevil Yasar, Gül Togay, Mariann Horváth 16:30 Pod oliwkami - dramat reż. Abbas Kiarostami, wyk. Mohamad Ali Keshavarz, Farhad Kheradmand, Zarifeh Shiva, Hossein Rezai, Tahereh Ladanian, Hocine Redai, Zahra Nourouzi, Nasret Betri, Azim Aziz Nia, Astadouli Babani, N. Boursadiki, Kheda Barech Defai Francja / Iran 199 18:25 Pożegnanie z filmem: Różowe lata - dramat reż. Alain Berliner, wyk. Michele Laroque, Jean-Philippe Ecoffey, Helene Vincent, Georges Du Fresne Belgia/ Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 1997 20:00 Salon filmowy - Michael Cohn: Śnieżka dla dorosłych - horror fantasy reż. Michael Cohn, wyk. Sigourney Weaver, Sam Neill, Gil Bellows, Taryn Davis USA 1997 21:50 Serpico - dramat policyjny reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Al Pacino, Jack Kehoe, John Randolph, Barbara Eda-Young USA/ Włochy 1973 00:05 Gwałtowna zemsta - film erotyczny reż. Marc Riva, wyk. Melanie Coste, Benoit Clerc, Shabba, Nina Roberts Francja 2005 01:45 Rumble Fish - dramat reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Matt Dillon, Mickey Rourke, Vincent Spano, Diane Lane USA 1983 03:20 Przemiana - dramat reż. Waleri Fokin, wyk. Jewgienij Mironow, Igor Kwasza, Tatjana Lawrowa, Awangard Leontjew, Natalja Szwets Rosja 2002 Zone Romantica 06:00 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 30 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 06:55 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 31 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 07:50 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 32 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 08:45 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 33 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:40 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 34 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 10:35 To jest życie - serial odc. 19 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 81 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 12:25 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 82 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 13:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 83 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 14:15 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 84 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:10 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 85 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 16:00 Tata jest idolem - serial reż. Juan Jose Jusid, Argentyna 2000 18:00 Miłość i przemoc - serial odc. 18 reż. Jose Alcalde, Jose Manuel Carvajal, Wenezuela 2005 19:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 115 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 20:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 40 Kolumbia 2004 21:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 161 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 22:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 30 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 23:00 Czuły układ - film fabularny reż. Art Altounian, wyk. Tamara Davies, Phil LaMarr, Peter Lavin, Jamir Wilder USA 2000 01:00 To jest życie - serial odc. 20 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 30 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 02:40 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 31 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 32 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 33 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 34 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 Canal + Sport 2 17:05 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Stade Rennes - Olympique Lyon 19:10 Piłka nożna Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy: Mecz Anglia - Chorwacja 21:00 Piłka nożna Premiership Plus - magazyn ligi angielskiej 22:00 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej Discovery Travel & Living 06:00 Nowi odkrywcy: Afganistan - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Podróże na chybił trafił - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 07:15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Hotele dla dwojga: Sydney - serial dokumentalny 08:05 ¦więto smakoszy - Kanada - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 08:30 ¦więto smakoszy - Kanada - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 09:00 Wielkie projekty - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 09:55 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Albuquerque - Cardenas NE - serial dokumentalny 10:50 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Nowa Zelandia - serial dokumentalny 11:45 Nowi odkrywcy: Afganistan - serial dokumentalny 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 13:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Hotele dla dwojga: Sydney - serial dokumentalny 14:05 ¦więto smakoszy - Kanada - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 14:30 ¦więto smakoszy - Kanada - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 15:00 Wielkie projekty - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 15:55 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Albuquerque - Cardenas NE - serial dokumentalny 16:50 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Nowa Zelandia - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Nowi odkrywcy: Afganistan - serial dokumentalny 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 19:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania - serial dokumentalny 19:35 Hotele dla dwojga: Sydney - serial dokumentalny 20:05 ¦więto smakoszy - Kanada - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 20:30 ¦więto smakoszy - Kanada - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 21:00 Królowie koktajli: Berlin - serial dokumentalny 21:25 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Hongkong - Karen Mok - serial dokumentalny 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Polinezja Francuska - serial dokumentalny 22:45 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 23:35 Wyszukane smaki: Chiny - miliard smakoszy - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Rio de Janeiro - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 01:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 01:30 Luksusowe rezydencje: Wicie gniazdka - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Illinois - Campton Crossings Road - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Królowie koktajli: Berlin - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Hongkong - Karen Mok - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Pocz±tki kariery - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Przygoda z golfem: Japonia - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Przygoda z golfem: Republika Południowej Afryki - serial dokumentalny Hyper 21:00 Full Metal Alchemist - serial anime odc. 41 21:30 Fresh Air: Gears of War - magazyn 22:00 Fresh Air: Setlers 4: Rise of Empire - magazyn 22:30 Replay - magazyn komputerowy 22:45 Hyper Express - magazyn 23:00 Game Factory - magazyn 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist - serial anime odc. 40 23:45 Game Play - magazyn 00:00 Making of: Resident Evil: Extinction - magazyn filmowy 00:15 Java Games - magazyn 00:30 Klipy - program muzyczny 00:45 Hyper Classic - magazyn muzyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Rzeszów z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2007 roku